


On the palm of your hand

by lanayblnc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bus, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fluff, Haiku, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Koushi - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Shōyō, Textfic, Tobio - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff_fic, hinakage, hq, kageyama tobio - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform, ハイキユー - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanayblnc/pseuds/lanayblnc
Summary: Kageyama always feels like someone has been holding his hand while they go in the other school's tournaments. Blurry words were drawn in his hand by a friend of his, Hinata Shoyo.And the words that Hinata wrote confused the latter because of it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	On the palm of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> so i accidentally deleted this before so this is technically a repost. Sorry for that!

Normally after a match, I would usually sleep during every single bus trip that my team rides. But, today was a little bit different. 

Usually, it would be nothing but silence inside the small bus that our coaches rented. But, that wasn't the case for me. 

I felt something being dragged around my hand. Just a series of dots being felt. I never knew the meaning to it until I tried memorizing what that dot was doing.

I couldnt tell if what I am just feeling is in my imagination or is it coming from real life. But, there was one letter that I'd always get right: "U". The only letter i memorized in morse code. 

Probably sounds a bit stupid but thats the only thing i could feel being repeated in my hand. But everytime when i wake up, I see Hinata. Being nervous? It looked like he never slept the whole day. I felt a bit more confused.

I thought that I would never experience that again after that day. But, every bus ride we go to. I feel some kind of drawing now or something. 

Not like the normal 'sketches of a house' or something like that. It wasn't in a normal font either. Cursive is what's showing up. It feels blurry. The letters I understood was: "K, G, L, Y, and U". The rest was still confusing.

One day, I asked if I could sit in a single seat this time for one day after practice. Thankfully, Daichi-san allowed me to do so. 

I mean, it still felt normal. But when I fell asleep, I feel restless now. Like, something's missing within it. I woke up immediately after 5 minutes of just shutting my eyes. I couldn't sleep at all.

I felt uncomfortable in the bus right now. Well, I did solve one problem. Now, I need to try finding the 2nd problem. But, how can I find the person who's been drawing on my hand? 

One thing is for sure, It wasn't a 'manly' like hand. It was soft, kind, warmhearted, and passionate. 

Most of the people in Karasuno volleyball team have a rough texture to their hands. I mean, the people who have soft-like hands are Sugawara-senpai, Nishinoya-san, Yamaguchi-kun, and Hinata. 

I can't see Sugawara actually writing something on my hand if im asleep. If he would write on my hand, he would write it if im awake. Nishinoya and Yamaguchi? Sounds a bit impossible tho. Nishinoya would only like to touch Kiyoko's hand. Yamaguchi? Tsukkishima would notice that soon and make Yamguchi scared.

Which means, it would simply just be the person sat next to me. 

___________________________

"Pass me some tosses! Kageyama-kun!" Was the first thing i heard when I arrived at the gym.

I mean, I can't refuse. It's really fun just hearing the ball spike from the gym. Everyone had their own sound when they spike the ball. But out of all of the volleyball spikes i heard, its always his that sounded just music to my ears.

I quietly nodded and grabbed the cart full of volleyballs kept tossing to Hinata. 'greatest music i've heard today' I thought to myself. This moment always feels like it will never end.

_________________________

"Grab your backpacks! Were going to a practice match!" Our team captain said. 

Will this be happening again? At least this will mostly be enjoyable yet mysterious for the time being. Still hoping what are the words Hinata has been writing on my hand. 

But instead, he didn't write anything at all. Did I do something wrong to make him stop? Is he in a bad mood right now? Do I pretend that I should wake up? Everything is hurting my head over a puzzle this dumbass gave me. 

Instead, I tried to keep my restless self still pretending to be asleep. But I still feel worried about him. I'm still trying to find what was the message you were giving me. 

The more I think about this, the more worried I became to him. But why was I worried about him? Was it supposed to be the opposite? Maybe that was the feeling Oikawa - san described. Caring for your friends I think?

Im guessing that were halfway to Tokyo for the match happening- oh.

He's writing normally now. Not even cursive? Or anything to continue the fun in the puzzle? 

The words are being repeated too much in my hand now. Does his hands even cramp? He doesn't even suspect the fact in awake but my eyes are closed. 

His hands are slowly hesitating now... Is he trying to write some kind of message he wants to say? He's writing it slowly now. 

'I LOVE YOU KAGEYAMA'

....

Shit.

Was this what he really tried to say? He never wanted to say it to me did he?  
But, im actually glad he said it. But right now, my feelings are also confused right now. 

Ill try my best to answer him.

....and quickly.

____________________________

"We're here!" Our couch, Ukai-sensei yelled. I was forced to wake up at this point. I mean, I had no other option.

But for some reason, I woke up to my face feeling warm. Something that makes me feel... happy of some kind? I mean this is a first. I never smile a lot but am I thinking to fa-

"KAGEYAMA TOBIO" I was called immediately by the person beside me.

"What do you want dumbass?" I scoffed. Honestly, I wasn't in a bad mood at all. I didn't have to do that.

"Can you get out of your seat so we can get out? We're the only ones in the bus!" 

"Tch. Fine."

_________________________

Thanks to the inderect confession Hinata gave me, I couldn't focus on the game at all. The other school kept on winning the practice matches. Eventually, I got benched to quote on quote: cool down my head.

Actually, I really needed it. Now that I think about it, Hinata's the only thing in my mind right no-

Yeah, no. Not at all. Never. But he's been a great teamate and a great frie- No. Not a chance. I really need to clear everything off my mind.

____________________________

I cant sleep. The matches are already finished and I'm supposed to sleep already, but I can't. But when I try to sleep, there's nothing but one thing on my head. Actually no, a person.

This is stupid. I feel like I wanna die and fast. Hinata... you're the worst. Actually, i'm not even sure anymore. Even I am questioning myself.

When I was trying to sleep some more, i recieved a notification on my phone. I know it isn't my sister because she's still in college.

[Notification:  
-Sugawara senpai: Kageyama, are you okay?]

Well, might as well answer him.

Kageyama, are you  
Okay?

Of course Sugawara Senpai.  
What's wrong? Aren't you  
supposed to be asleep?

That would be my question  
for you. You looked disturbed.  
anything wrong?

Actually, yes Im having  
problems

Volleyball or non-  
Volleyball related?

Non i guess?

WAIT SHIT REALLY??

i guess???

Bet its romance 😼

....

Im assuming that's a yes  
Talk to me when were back  
At school.

Tomorrow?

Later. Try to sleep as much  
As you can.

👍

****

I feel like im about do die because of my own mistakes now. But, Hinata's asleep instead of me. Cute. I mean, now that I think about it, I can't deny the fact anymore. 

________________________

The bus finally stopped and I never slept for a single minute. Instead, my head was full thought and regret. I'm not even sure if Hinata purposely said that or if he's just pranking me. 

Instead of fighting with myself some more, feeling a bit more nervous than usual, I get off the bus and see Suga - senpai calling for me. This may be a rough night sleep later. 

_____________________________

"Kageyama, what happened to you? This isn't normal at all for you to doze off during exercises especially in a volleyball match. Tanaka and Daichi have also been worried" Sugawara  
told me. Concerned for me from what it looks like.

"I.... Was just thinking of something..."  
I think that was good?

"You said in the text that it's not volleyball related. Is it about your family? Friends? Sensitive topics?"

"....someone close to me gave me an indirect confession while I was asleep." 

"How?"

"....he was writing letters on the palm of my hand while i was quote on quote; sleeping."

"So technically the person who confessed just wrote letters that forms the normal 'i like you' in your hand?"

"Yeah. I thought he was just joking around and he doesnt think that I'm awake in the bus ride."

"May i ask who he is?"

"It's Hinata."

"Do you have a solid answer for him?"

"...I can't even think of a proper answer"

"Try describing him for me."

Suga senpai you are making this harder than it seems. But I guess he's idiotic, stupid, arrogant, short, cute- shit no um... his hair's fluffy- no. Definately not that. Um, I guess adorable is the right word for him and at the same time caring to others as well. 

"Kageyama, you realized you were muttering all of that out loud right?" Suga- san giggled. "I mean it's normal to describe what you feel but what you just said is in a another level" 

Now im just purely confused what im supposed to think about now. I went from Hinata giving me a game to play while i close my eyes to asking a senpai in advice. I just sighed and sat on the floor, mentally slapping myself in the face.

"And this is the part where you realize you like Hinata as well? Isn't it to you?" he gave me his signature mischievous smile that just sends shivers down my spine. 

Shit. His advice is too good. Out of all the people that tangerine had to like on, it had to be me. Everything hits like a boulder now. 

"I guess..." Is all I can reply to him.

"Well, just think about it tomorrow. You should go home now we still have practice tomorrow."

"Sure"

____________________________

I opened the door of the volleyball gym, looking around if anyone's there. 

Am i that early today? 

I started to practice on my jump serves more, slowly messing up in process. I cant seem to have a good grip on the ball today. That's too unusual.

Where is that dumbass anyway? He usually goes earlier than me or waiting for me at the main gate. Maybe he's absent? Heh, that dumbass.

"Kageyamaaaa"

I stand corrected.

"I win this time dumbass" 

"I know okay?!" 

He seems mad now? Did I do something wrong? This is just too much for me. 

(Lol i get reminded of HIS STUDYING IQ IS SO DUMB I-)

This might be something I will regret for the rest of my life and at the same time not.

I walked to the stage of the gym, gesturing Hinata to sit beside me. Now, instead of him being angry he's nervous now. Now the nervousness he has is in myself as well.

"Kageyama, are you okay or something?" The tiny tangerine beside me said.

No turning back now. I grabbed his hand, making him more flustered than normal. I slowly wrote on the palm of his hand the words:

'Are you sure about your confession?'

Instead of letting go of his hand, I was just holding it until he started talking. 

"H-how?" Was all Hinata could say. He started tearing up. He looks scared now? I tried wiping the tears on his face, trying to make him feel better at least.

"I wasn't always sleeping in the bus" I patted his head softly. 

"Sorry for that"

"You didn't have to apologize" 

He gave me the purest grin I've seen him wear ever. I can't help myself anymore. But, he's tearing? I'll try to make you better. But,will he let me? Again, no turning back. You only live once i guess??

"Shouldn't we start practicing our quicks now?"

"Let me do this first before we do"

"Wait Kageyama what-"

~~**~~**~~

Kageyama cupped Shoyo's face and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Of course, the latter was suprised but decided to give back the same intensity. Both of their minds was pure blank when it happened. 

To Kageyama, it felt like he, for the first time, was feeling genuine to himself. He wasn't forcing himself or pitying the tiny middle blocker in front of him. He was doing what his heart was telling him to do and he was happy with that. He brought out what he tried to hide from himself and because of that, he doesn't regret making the move.

To Hinata however, what's happening in front of him felt like a dream that felt like real life- oh wait, it is real. He's been hiding those feelings to the setter ever since their first match in middle school. It felt like love at first sight before he himself even knew it. It felt so real Hinata felt too happy to even describe what he was feeling.

They both let go of each other's lips after what felt like hours of their lips locked toghether but it was just less that a minute. They weren't confused at all with what really happened a few minutes ago. Instead, a tight embrace was welcomed by each other while sitting down on the stage, Hinata's head on Kageyama's chest of course.

"So what does this mean for us now?" The ravenette smirks and tapped the tangerine's back using his fingers.

"Well, what do you want it to be?"

"Hmmm.... boyfriends then?"

"I'd like that, tangerine."

"I love you Bakageyama."

"I love you too dumbass."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

2352 words.


End file.
